


Let Them InーThrough Cooking!

by ArisaITaichiIKinnie



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast, Cooking, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisaITaichiIKinnie/pseuds/ArisaITaichiIKinnie
Summary: Sakuya's lesser-known hobby(This is inspired by my friend's headcanon. So thank them, not me ^^;)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Let Them InーThrough Cooking!

The subtle clutter of dishes and ministrations harmonize into background music in Sakuya's mind. He had only just begun trying his hand at breakfast on his own, and he already felt engulfed in the realm within his head.

Dutifully setting his bowls he needed on the countertop accompanying carrots, green onions and eggs, Sakuya took a moment to shed what worry he had about messing up. 

Wetting a dish rag with warm water, the stream flowed with the symphony peacefully easing his mind before the water got cut off by his own hand to wring the cloth and fold it. Placing it onto the counter, laying the cutting board on top, Sakuya inhaled softly as he poises the edge of his selected knife over the carrot.

He could hear the sound of the vegetable being sliced through smoothly as the shape began to diminish into inconsistently sized wedges. Wedges turn into tiny bits as he cut them into small pieces as he could without hurting himself. Sakuya remembers what had happened last time, and this....sanctuary? He isnt sure what to call this past time.

Sakuya doesnt believe he needs a sanctuary per say, but the times he has in the kitchen all to himself to whisk his train of thought into the wind without a care was something he felt inclined to keep to himself, albeit irrationally. 

So when he got himself hurt while attempting to cut lettuce as skillfully as Omi, that tiny secret was almost compromised.

Ah.

Sakuya blinks at the diced leek and carrot. Has he let his mind take over for that long, or was he just that quick? No matter. Now he can finally start the recipe he has been looking at.

●Crack three eggs into a bowl.

Tapping the side of each egg until a crack forms, Sakuya feels proud of himself as he splits the shell apart with his thumb, the yolk falling into the bowl with now breaks. 2 eggs. 3.

●Pour in the diced vegetables.

Easy enough. He doesnt know why he was so nervous about making breakfast by himself. For something that looked so complicated by looking at the end product, Sakuya feels assured as he sees the stark colors of orange, green and yellow compliment one another.

●Mix until combined.

Theres probably an artistry to this. The way that the bright yellow desaturates and clings onto the orange and green morsels into an abstract image. Sakuya smiles, thinking about just what Homare, Kazunari, or even Taichi might have described the visual. Swish, swish, until it's all mixed. 

Though...the hard part seems to be pretty soon....

A /rolled/ omelette, huh....

With all the ingredients in one bowl, Sakuya makes quick work to wash, rinse and put away the dishes he didnt need anymore. 

Patting his hands dry on an apron he bought just for this, Sakuya prepares to start frying the egg. Med-HI heat. Just about two teaspoons of oil, to prevent sticking. 

The corner of his lips quirk down at thinking he could have missed something.

Just as he nearly put the first portion of egg on the skillet, he freezes and puts the bowl down. Thats right....cheese! He wanted to see how it would taste with just the littlest bit of it.

That's the fun part of cooking, isnt it? Sakuya would like to think. Experimenting with food, finding new ways to enjoy it. Hes considered talking with Omi about this side hobby, but he cant seem to get over the almost impossible 'what if's. Omi is kind. Mankai Company are kind people. Yet Sakuya cant help but feel the smallest amount of hesitation. A hesitation that, even now, curses him.

But brooding about it, that isnt why he likes to cook. He internally shakes his head at his train of thought, getting just a small portion of cheese and setting it off to the side before ladeling the first part of egg, covering the whole skillet before laying down the cheese.

●Wait until the bottom side of the egg has cooked before you begin rolling.

The sizzling is nice to hear. It's like a soft buzz of communities, but much more tame. Like birds chirping amongst themselves words that humans may never come to understand.

●roll little by little, adding more egg as you go. Be sure to lift the edge of the cooked egg to 'link' them together.

The egg cracks a little, and Sakuya feels a little pity in the could've been perfect serving. But he isnt really perfect, either. He smiles a little to himself, telling himself that it isnt bad to mess up just a little. 

It isnt like anyone else would know.

●Before serving, make sure the end is attatched to the rest of the omelette. Carefully lift it from the pan and serve it on a plate. Add salt and pepper to taste.

It's a little burnt in the middle, he realizes, as Sakuya cuts into it to see if it's all cooked through. But that isnt too bad, for his first time making an omelette like this.

Feeling proud of himself, he takes his first bite. This must be what a true adult feels like. Doing something on their own to get what they want-or need. It fills Sakuya with a sense of responsibility, unlike the responsibility he feels as the leader of the Spring Troupe.

Its times like this when he realizes he has control in his own life, after what all he went through as a child. 

.....Sakuya smiles a little.

Maybe he'll tell Izumi about this past time some time.


End file.
